MegaMario 11
by Pork Beans Chan
Summary: Mario gets bored, he goes on an adventure in the megaman kingdom. Dr.Wily has got some plots. Who Is Evilman...?Read it up. (will get very violent later on.) My friend marill (no FF account) helped me on this one lol
1. the big beggining

Dee dee da da da doot deet doot...(sung to the mario music song)  
Most people think of Mario as a fat guy, jumping and smashing and boring plain and fat. He's really cooler than that, hard broiled, even. Not really the kind who'd fuck out over failing a test or getting splinters under his fingernails. Nah, mario is so much more than that. He'd stopped bowser back when Bowser like, actually did stuff you know. Before the go-karting. He's still strong, and his stength has only multiplied... Bowsers games only got weaker and sillier, theyre just stuff to keep mario in check, keep him busy. What could he do if there was nothing, or nobody, causing trouble in the mushroom kingdom? Princess peachstool could only appease the mustacio man for so long. It was when bowser went missing when there was a kind of problem. The anxiety levels of the mushroom kingdom reached critical mass. The beanbean kingdom called them the "mushdoom" kingdom, they were so fucked. if they messed with mario right now, he could fucking wreck everyone...

That's why Wily needed him out of the way.

-  
The megaworld was getting too polluted. Robots, robots robots. Gas! Smog! Wily couldn't take over this, he was an old grandpeyr, There was no fuck way he could deal with this kind of unhealthy environment. He found the mushroom kingdom after sneaking into 's Light House... There was a portal made of out old parts had been creating after every game. 10 games later and here was a gateway to a newer freshwer world.

Wiley was an evil man, who kidnapped megaman a long time a go and stole his blueprints to make more megamans but evil and also clones. You could say that instead of megaman, he was...

Evilman.

And evilman was more powerful than five HUNDRED bowsers combined into one megabowser. AND he was angrier. Megaevil sought to destroy marlio , to steal the Prince and take over Mushroom Kingdom and rule it with an iron fist. Not a flesh fist because he is stronger then weak flesh and also immortal. He is so strong, made of steel.

As he peek into the portal, "HAHAA! Mushroomssssssss... I love them! Love it." He grinned, "This whole little worlds mine, F8ck this one! Sayonara, Lighty!" He was about to jump in like an idiot, but the issue was that he had none of his robots with him.

"Cutman, grab the other boyos, we're blowing up this popsisle stand!" He shouted into his Wily Communicator, ," He'd been too loud and down the old rickety stares came .  
"Wily-kun?" He was genuinely shocked! "you come into my house unarmed.. you still have my key?"

"Silence you ornery old coot we are going to do things" and they all tied him up and put him in a closet!

Megaman (Evilman) slipped into the closet when everyone was too busy playing Super Smash Bros 4, and he thought with Wily to prepare a gradnios scheme to get his evil minds to work. "Hey I got a great... idea...what is it?" he say.

"We will..distract mario. And take over america"


	2. mario investigates

"Bowser, What're the fuck are you up to?" Mario said as he slammed opent he doors of King Koop'a's' Kastle's Throne Room.  
Bowser shot flames out of his mouth, not as an attack, but as a defence mechanchism after years of Mario thworting him. Mario was threatened and started to attack. Watch closely as the two magetsticc beets engange in life threatening combat. The stronger of the two shall be named alpha, the other cast out from his clan and forced to become a loner. Brutal maybe, but beautiful, as nature finds its own ways to create even from death. Suddenly Larry jumped in front of marios attack, shooting a beam. HE wasnt supposed to be in the throne room, because he was the youngest. Mario wasn't in the moon for killing children right now, so he just broke larry's wrist instaed. The child fell to the ground, but he did not cry. He couldn't dare cry in front of his great fanther... He needed to proove himself. He crawled out of the room.  
"I'm up to nothing. I've never been up to anything. Im just a dad. I'm JUST a dad, mario. I've alwys been jsut a dad, i used to be evil, but I just want to..." Bowser pleaded after he stopped inpulsindevly shooting the fire. mario unsheathed the sword he stole from link last brawl, and held it towards the koopsas scaleiy neck. "Why are you doing this to us?" bowser cried louder. He was JUSt a dad! Mario was brutal, he was no father. he was a killer.

"I saw the porttal." Mario spat under his moustach, Slicing through some of Bowseres scales. Boswer had the power in him to push mario bacc, but he was scared of mario was capable of the didn't know of yet.  
"I don't know mario. I just don't know. What can i do to applease you? How many more challenges do i have to come up wtih? How longer, will you make my, family, suffer-"  
He was cut off by a back handed slap from marios hand. mario leaned in and licked the blood off of bowsers kneck, growling with primal rage.  
"your blood is sour with fear. But its not the firey fear you usually feel... You didn't do this." Mario concluded. No one so weak could have created this portal. It suddenly just now right now hit him that he had knowed that all along, actually. And so with that, he left the castle, and Iggy came back with wendy and they both had bandages and some candy to cheer up their poor defeated adoptive father. Mario, on his way out, bit into a fire flower and set everything on fire.  
He was ruthless.  
He was mario.  
He was going t**o win**.


End file.
